The present invention relates to an improved word processor, and more particularly to a word processor having the various functions as will be described.
Some types of word processors are capable of changing a format code during inputting of a certain text. The format code means information relating to formatting of the number of characters to be inputted in one line, each position of a left and right margin, positions of tabulation, a character pitch and the like.
Once a desired format code is set, the text inputted is formatted by the format code until the next format code is reset. Further, in editing the text inputted, the text is divided at positions where desired format code is set, and each divided text section is formatted by each format code.
In one kind of such a word processor, the information relating to the format code is not displayed on a display. However, this type of word processor is inconvenient to use when the format code is intended to be changed during editing of the text.
In another type of word processor, the information relating to the format code is indicated at a cursor position where the format code is set. That is, the format code is indicated in the text area. However, this type of word processor is troublesome when an operator intends to find the format code. Further, as the format code is not printed, the indicated condition of characters on the display does not accord with the printout condition of the characters.
In changing the format code, the format code is reset after the cursor is moved to a position of the format code to be changed. However, the operator does not always remember the position of the format code. Especially, in the case that the text is too long, and the full text cannot be displayed on the display at a stroke, the operator experiences difficulty in finding the format code.